Mirrors Are Gonna Fog Tonight
by MuzicAndMovieLover88
Summary: Sex, Love, Control, Vanity Mirrors


Logan Mitchell prided himself on many things. One of them being his excellent observation skills. He was able to notice the smallest details of any situation. And one detail that never got past him was the way Kendall's eyes got a little darker whenever he caught him dressed in drag. His boyfriend had a kink is the conclusion he had arrived at.

Now, like any good scientist, he had to test his hypothesis to prove his theory. But he was going to push his limits a bit. Because, as a good scientist, that's what you do. He had it all planned out, and he was carrying it out tonight. James and Carlos had a "double date" with the curly-haired Jennifer and the blond Jennifer (somehow, they had stumbled onto the secret of the two girls dating each other, which really cleared up a lot), and Mama Knight and Katie were back in Minnesota for a week.

Everything was perfect.

Logan smirked to himself as he pulled on the wig and high-heeled stilettos to finish off his ensemble. Kendall didn't stand a chance against his advances when he was dressed like this. Not that he ever really stopped anything to begin with, but you get the idea.

He ran his hands down the leather mini skirt, feeling the smooth fabric under his fingertips. Oh, yeah, Kendall was going to be putty in his hands. No doubt about it.

A grin spread across his face as he heard the front door open from his and the blond's bedroom. "It's show time." Logan turned to face the bedroom door, placing his hands on his hips. He wanted to see the exact moment Kendall reacted to his clothing choice for the evening.

And he wasn't disappointed in the slightest. Kendall opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth agape as he took in the scene in front of him. Logan could see his eyes darkening with lust already. "Lo-logie..?"

"Aw, what's the matter, Kendall? Speechless?" The smirk the genius was sporting grew impossibly wider. With a confirming nod, Logan stepped closer to his boyfriend, making sure to sway his hips just enough to make Kendall's mouth water.

Kendall's eyes never left Logan's hips. "Damn, Logan, what brought th-"

"Shut your mouth and close the door." The blond immediately did as he was told and turned back to the shorter man. "Good. Now strip."

Kendall had never heard such a commanding tone from the brunet, and he was finding it to be quite a turn-on. The forming bulge in his tight jeans further proof of his thoughts. He gripped the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it over his head. Logan watched with appreciation as his eyes roamed over each inch of skin as it was exposed.

As soon as his jeans and boxers hit the floor, Logan's hands were on Kendall's chest. He pushed him back and down onto the bed as the back of his knees hit it. "Logan, what's gotten int-"

"I said to shut your mouth." Kendall was once again cut off by that sexy demanding tone. Logan climbed over the blond and straddled his hips. It was then that the blond figured out that the genius had gone commando for this particular occasion. "The only time I want to hear you is when you're moaning and screaming my name. You got it?" Logan ground his hips down into Kendall's causing their erections to rub together deliciously.

Kendall moaned and dropped his head back, nodding quickly in agreement to whatever Logan wanted as long as he kept up what he was doing with his hips. "Good boy." The blond should have felt like he was being degraded, but it was the exact opposite as the words left Logan's lips. His dick twitched in anticipation for what was to come, and he arched his hips to get more friction that he so desperately needed.

However, Logan wasn't quite ready to get there just yet. He had other plans for the blond. He pinned his hips to the bed and leaned down to the blond's ear. "Not yet, Kendall." His warm breath ghosted over the flesh causing a shiver to run up the taller man's body. "We're going to try a few things first." A simple nod gave Logan the go ahead he needed as he reached for the handcuffs on the nightstand.

Kendall's eyes widened in shock. He'd never known his boyfriend to be the type into restraint. Logan smirked and gripped the blond's wrists, lifting them over his head and cuffing them to the headboard. Not too tight though, he didn't want to hurt the taller man.

Once that was done, Logan leaned down and pressed his lips to Kendall's in a deep and passionate kiss, showing him exactly how much he wanted him with one simple action. He moved his lips from the blond's and trailed them down his neck and chest.

He paused to flick his tongue over Kendall's nipple, smirking at the moan it elicited from his boyfriend. "That's it baby, moan for me." He bit down on the skin gently, sucking the nub into his mouth as his fingers moved to tweak the neglected one.

His lips moved further down his chest and stomach, licking and biting along the defined muscles. Kendall struggled against the bondage on his wrists. He wanted so much to run his fingers through that soft hair he loved so much.

"Nuh uh. You're not going anywhere for a while." Logan reached back up and tightened the handcuffs around his boyfriend's wrists and went back to work on his assault of the hot body beneath him. He dipped his tongue into the other man's navel and kissed along his hipbones before biting down a little rougher. "You're all mine tonight. I'm the boss, and I'm in control."

Kendall let out an obscene moan at the thought of his usually timid and shy boyfriend being so dominant. "God, Logan, you're so hot right now..."

Logan smirked and reached back over to the nightstand, grabbing the purple bandana he'd "borrowed" from James. "Let's see how hot you think it is when you can't see, and all you can do is feel what I do to you." He blindfolded the blond, tightening it and waving his hand in front of his eyes to make sure he couldn't see. He leaned back with crossed arms and a smirk to admire his work. "I've got to say, baby, I don't think I've ever seen a hotter a sight than you being completely rendered powerless."

Kendall tried to arch his hips up under the weight of Logan's body with a whine of need. "Logie please…" By now, his dick was throbbing and begging to be touched, and he knew that Logan was screwing with him.

"Patience baby, you'll be well taken care of." Logan crawled back over Kendall's body and kissed him soundly. "But there is one rule. You're not allowed to come until I give you the permission."

The blond whimpered so faintly, Logan almost missed it. Almost. He smirked and kissed Kendall again, moving his hand to wrap around the blond's aching erection. The blond's hips arched involuntarily as Logan's hand squeezed around him teasingly.

He began to pump his hand quickly, Kendall moaning and writhing beneath him. His hands were pulling at the handcuffs, surely rubbing his wrists raw, but he didn't care. All he could focus on was the pleasure Logan was giving him.

He felt the familiar heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, and his moans were getting higher in pitch when the feeling of Logan's warm hand was abruptly gone. Kendall whined out the genius' name just like Logan wanted. Everything was turning out just the way he wanted it to. His boyfriend was a kinkier man than he'd ever realized.

"Don't worry baby. It's going to feel real good soon." He reached for the lube they kept stashed in the nightstand and squirted some onto his fingers. He trailed them down to his backside and circled his entrance before pressing in. He moaned at the intrusion as he started to move his finger in and out. When he felt ready he added a second then a third, thrusting down as his fingers as he scissored himself open.

Kendall could do nothing but tug roughly at his lip with his teeth when he heard the sounds coming from his boyfriend. They would put a porn star to shame. He'd always loved that about Logan. He wasn't quiet when he lost himself in the pleasure of their lovemaking.

Soon enough, just like Logan promised, he felt the brunet straddle his hips and grip the base of his dick. He arched up into the touch with a moan, and shuddered when he felt warm breath on his ear once more. "Now, I'm going to ride you like I'm at a rodeo…"

As soon as the words were said, a tight heat surrounded his erection. He wanted nothing more than to thrust up roughly into his boyfriend, but that wasn't really an option as Logan slide all the way down, pausing to get used to the stretch. The brunet had his hips pinned to the bed still. For a man of his size, Logan was quite strong thanks to years of hockey with his best friends.

After a few minutes, Logan lifted up until just the tip of Kendall's dick was inside him and slammed back down, causing the blond to moan his name loudly. A smirk came over his features as he started a fast pace. "God, Kendall. You have no idea how hot you are right now…" He managed to moan out.

Kendall continued to moan, still fighting against the cuffs holding him to the headboard. When he felt Logan lift his hands from his hips a few minutes later, silently giving him the go ahead that he wanted, the blond held nothing back, thrusting into the brunet relentlessly.

At Logan's loud cry of pleasure, Kendall knew he had found the spot that made Logan a withering mess, and he continued thrusting into the same spot faster and harder. Logan's hand scratched down the blond's chest, making him groan loudly, as his other hand pumped his neglected dick. "So close… Kendall, fuck… Almost there…"

Just as the brunet had said, Kendall felt his chest being covered in the sticky white substance as Logan's orgasm washed over him. And it's really a good thing nobody else was home with the sounds the genius was making.

When Logan came down from his high, he slipped of the blond's dick, Kendall whining in disapproval. "What did I tell you, Kendall? Not until I say." Another small whimper slipped past his lips, but he nodded regardless.

He started to whine again as he felt the weight of Logan lift off of him, but it turned into a loud moan as Logan's mouth wrapped around the head of his dick. Logan began to suck like that's all he knew how to do, his tongue circling around the crown and dipping into the slit.

Kendall felt himself getting extremely close, his moans getting even louder. "Logan, please… I need to come…"

Logan pulled back slightly, brushing his lips against the tip of his dick. "Then come for me, baby." As soon as the words were spoken, the brunet was taking Kendall all the way down, bobbing his head quickly. That was all the blond needed as rope after rope of his seed shot down Logan's willing throat in one of the most intense orgasms Kendall had ever felt.

The brunet pulled off with a small pop and climbed back up the taller man's body, kissing him again as he untied the bandana from his head.

"Damn, Logan…" Said boy, chuckled at his lover's breathless words. "That was… wow… that was something else."

The genius grinned, obviously proud of himself for finding something that Kendall liked so much. "So you'd be willing to do this again?"

"Hell yeah, I would." He leaned up and pressed his lips to Logan's again, a little lighter this time. "But can you unlock my wrists now?"

Logan laughed a little and did as the blond asked before collapsing on the bed beside him. Kendall wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and pulled him back against his chest. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Logan's neck, and started to close his eyes, drained from the evening's activities. That is until he felt a small rumble in his boyfriend's chest from a small amount of laughter. "What's so funny?" His question came out as more of a mumble than an actual sentence, but Logan understood him anyway.

The genius pointed to the mirror in the corner of their room. "We fogged up the mirror. Now, that's a first."


End file.
